The Jealous Sister
by Baka Of Doom
Summary: Gaara gets married and temari hates the new wife...
1. Temari's Birthday

It was after gaara's marriage to hinata that temari began to feel many complex and mixed emotions about gaara. She couldn't stand to be around hinata, and would always feel embarrassed and blush around gaara. It was in the middle of the night that temari felt she needed some air. She had been on her nightly walks for the past week and had always wound up in front of the kazekage's office. As she walked off, the creaking of a door was heard. "Temari-nee?", hinata squeaked. Temari glares at hinata before she walks off into the darkness of an alleyway. Her blond hair was the last thing that was seen of her.

Hinata closed the door and headed back up to her husbands office. "Temari-nee was just outside.", said hinata as she closed the door to gaara's office.

"I know, she has been coming around a lot lately.", replied gaara as he started signing some paperwork. Hinata looks around nervously. Gaara looks up from his paperwork.

"You can go home now…".

"H-H-Hai!", hinata yelps as she turns around and quickly leaves. The door closes behind her and she holds a kunai close to her heart. "Can I really do this?" She drops the kunai and falls to her knees. "Can I really kill him?" tears well up in her eyes as she sits there.

Temari pulls up her sleeves to cover up her wounds and drops the razor. "Stupid girl, always showing up when I don't want to see her. Stupid girl!!" The moon shines high in the sky as temari hops from building to building, getting closer and closer to the desert that surrounds the area. Finally in a grunt of anger she hops on her fan and glides the rest of the way. "Why did she have to come into our lives". Temari pulls out a picture of her and her brothers: Temari standing in front smiling, with kankurou on the side with his puppet looking bewildered, and gaara with his stoic face giving a small hint of a grin. She arrives outside of her house and climbs in through the window. Kankurou can be heard next door snoring away. "Well at least kankurou's to much of an idiot to find someone." The sun starts to rise as temari finally falls into a deep sleep.

The next morning kankurou had made his usual quick breakfast of eggs and toast, leaving all the cleaning up to temari. As she lazily walks down stairs to the kitchen, and begins the dishes, someone comes knocking at her door. "Delivery" Temari rushes to the door and opens it. There stands gaara with a cake in his hands. "otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu" he says in his usual dull voice.

Gaara looks at her in a sideways glance. "Its chocolate, Hinata-san made it" He walks inside and puts the cake on the table. "Where's kankurou?" he looks back at her pulling out a chair for himself. He sits down and looks at her. He stares at her never giving a hint at his true emotion, never even blinking.

Temari looks down at him and shrugs. "I don't know" its not like I have to keep tabs on him." She looks at gaara with the same look hes giving her. "I think he said something about his new puppets yesterday." she pulls a bowl out of the cupboard and grabs a spoon. "I think he took an interest in medical jutsu" She grabs some cereal and digs in the fridge for milk.

As she bends over gaara can see her white panties underneath her long shirt. "Well tell him when he gets home that I need him for an A-rank mission tomorrow." He gets up and walks towards the door. "And wear some pants when you have company over." He opens the door and leaves.

Temari sticks out her tongue and begins to eat her cereal. "Guess ill take a shower first." she thinks to herself as she puts away her dirty dishes. As she walks upstairs in a hurriedly fashion she trips on the top step and makes a big crash. "Ite..." she says as she rubs her head. She gets up and gets her shower ready. As she pulls off her clothes she hears a noise in the window and slips exposing everything.

Gaara hears a crash in his elder sisters house and immediately runs to her aid. "Temari-nee...nani ga okita...? He looks down at his sister and with his usual unemotional face disappears in a cloud of dust.

Temari blushed as she held her legs close together. "He…..saw me…." A feeling over-whelmed her as something wet dripped down her legs. She to up to her knees panting hard and fast. "H-he saw me…..naked…" Her heart skipped a beat as she reached between her legs. Her eyes shut and she tightened every muscle in her body, before sprawling out on the floor. She grabbed her towel and cleaned up the mess she made. "Not again" As she goes into the shower she turn on the hot water and cleans herself. "A sister shoulder be thinking like this" she moans as she rubs between her legs with a washcloth. "Its not right" her hand rests on the shower knob and she blushes. "I wonder how..." she's is interrupted by the front door slamming.

Kankurou had just gotten home and was extremely exhausted. He heard the shower running upstairs and figured his sister had just gotten up. He walks into the kitchen, makes a quick sandwich and heads to his room. After closing his door he scarfs down his sandwich and open in his window to let some air in. He grabs his karasu and begins adding some poison to the tips of its blade. He then pulls out the letter from the kazekage and reads it to himself.

note

To kankurou,

an urgent message has reached us from konoha that involves an assassination attempt on the current hokage, Tsunade, I need you to go to konoha and learn all that you can. This information is on a need to know basis, so let no one know of this information. You are to be in and out as quickly and silently as you can. Also there seems to be a young lady close to our borders, I need you to escort her back to konoha as well.

Kankurou lit the paper on fire and threw it on the floor, he then picked up Karasu and slings him over his back. He heads to his drawer and pulls his two parchments: which hold kuraori and sanshōuo. He then drops his present to his elder sister at the foot of her door and jumps out near by window. His trip to the entrance/exit of sunagakure takes him all of five minutes. He waves to the guard on duty. "I want you to keep a watchful eye out tonight" when he sees the gaurds questionable look on his face, kankurou smiles and says "be weary is all I ment my friend." He walks off out to the desert that surrounds sunagakure and disappears in the sandstorm.

Temari dries her hair in a towel and lets it drop. It barely reaches her shoulder blades. She pulls her clothes from her closet and gets dressed. She puts on a t-shirt and some jeans, seeing as how she hasn't been on a mission for awhile. As she opens her door she sees a book on the floor with a ribbon tied to it. She picks up the book and places it on her drawer. "thanks kankurou" she says as she smiles to herself. She then leaves her room and heads to the kitchen. "Guess ill eat alone again tonight." She picks at her cake before she goes to the fridge and pours herself some milk.

Gaara walks into his office to see hinata there rummaging through his papers. He walks over to her and kisses her deeply. Hinata falters backwards as gaara quickly goes to his desk and dismisses her. He gathers all his paper together and mashes his head on his table. "Why am I feeling this way...and about temari..." His head stays connected to the table for at least and hour before he resumes his duty as kazekage

Hinata heads upstairs to the roof of the kazekage's office as she feels the warm breeze of the desert air. "Today is actually a nice day" she says trying to get her mind off the kiss. "why did he kiss me?" she questions to herself. "could it be that he was testing me?" she paces back and forth on the rooftop. "Did he even notice what I was doing...I assumed he would be gone all day for his sister...NO nows not the time to be dwelling on that...i must come up with a reason for me ransacking his room." She constantly paced not even enjoying the relaxing breeze that was so rare in the country.

Temari had left her house to do some shopping for herself, she figured if kankurou was the only one that was gonna give her presents she might as well buy her own. She had walked by the ramen shop with disgust, and ended up in front of the shop where she first saw gaara kill another person. She had remembered how warm the blood felt on her skin. How good her body felt when she ran the blood over her body. It was the first orgasm she had ever had. She never revealed this to anyone but she really loved it when her brother killed people, the way the blood ran from his hair down to his chest. She was getting really hot now, and couldn't control her urges.

Hinata had left the rooftop and gone down to the shopping district to get something for temari. "I hope she doesn't get made at me for getting her a present." Why am I even doing this, why am I getting attached. Its supposed to be a mission..." as she goes into deep thought she hears quiet moan in a nearby ally. With a quick thinking judgment, hinata had followed the sound. It led her to a dark desolate area, the moaning had stopped. She sees a shadow flicker in the corner of her eye.

Temari had been caught, and by the one person she hated the most. "Hehehe I know just what to do..." she thought to herself. She had opened a small vial, that made a little **pop** noise. "What was that" temari had heard hinata say. "Don't worry in a few seconds your going to feel very good." temari snuck up behind her. She put the bottle to her mouth and kissed hinata, pouring the liquid down her throat. "Now your mine to do as I please." she released hinata and rub the curve of her back. "Now come with me" she said with a sly smile.

Hinata was completely infatuated with temari and could not find a reason why. "what did you give me?" hinata looks up at temari, but is only answered with a sly smirk. "don't talk" temari orders. Hinata quickly complies and follows temari around the shopping district. It is dusk and hinata had been obediently following temari's orders all day. She had no choice in the matter really, she was temari's slave it seemed. Just as she was ready to give up and stop fighting her feelings, gaara had appeared out of a shop.

Gaara had been shopping for temari's birthday party. He had gotten all the food ready and had finished up buying her a gift. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "what was that feeling I had earlier" he shifted his wait so that his guard wouldn't dig into his back as much and jumped up onto the rooftops and headed towards temari's house.

Temari had seen him again today and it made her hot inside. She beckoned hinata to come over to her. "As a favor ill release you" temari kisses hinata, and pushes her away. "Now go, and I don't want to see your face again today." she watched as the frightened hinata fled from her. "foolish girl, she was lucky this time." temari sighs as she looks up at the sun. "I wish life were easier" she whines to herself as she heads back to her house.


	2. A Mothers Secret

Temari had gotten home from the shopping district. She felt her arms waver at the massive amount of weight each item had weigh in the bag. "God even my tessen is not as heavy" As she goes for the door handle she hears noises inside again. She pauses and drops her stuff, pulling out a kunai as she does so. She quickly wraps a small explosive not to the kunai and throws the door open.

"SUPRISE!!" everyone shouts as gaara stands in the background, his arms crossed showing small hint of a smirk. He pulls the kunai out of her hand with his sand and disposes of it outside underneath the soil outside. He watches as everyone rushes to greet temari and wishing her happy birthday. Gaara pulls himself off the wall and heads towards the kitchen to bring out her cake. Its decorated with her tessen fully open and a sand symbol in all corners.

Hinata was hiding upstairs in gaara's old room, she shifted some stuff trying to get her mind off her nervousness. "How can I see her again, after what she did to me too" she had stopped cleaning and began pacing. She had finally made her decision and decided to head back to gaara and her home. She had crawled out of the window and jumped over to the next buildings roof. She paused for a moment and looked back, temari had spotted her leaving and gave a small smirk. This caused her to miss her next step and she fell down four stories.

Gaara had gone upstairs to retrieve hinata when he saw her jump out. He had watched as she was jumping from roof to roof. He was confused as to how the women close to him were acting really strange. He headed after her when he saw her fall. He quickly disappeared into particles of sand, and reappeared under hinata. He caught her with out a slight hint of emotion as she landed in his arms. "daijoubu?" he asked as he looked down on her.

Hinata had been saved and was surprised as to who had caught her. She looked into his blue eyes and blushed deeply as she held him close. She was being taken back to their house and she held him closer. They had arrived at their house and she had been taken back to their bedroom. There gaara had lain her down on the bed and checked her head. "Your ok now, get some rest" With that hinata had fallen asleep.

Temari went upstairs to look for gaara, she had hoped he didn't go after hinata. As she went back up to her room she remembered kankurou's gift and pulled it out of her drawer. She cleared off her bed of presents and sat down. She heard the guests leave and decided to go see them off before she read. They all left one by one smiling and wishing her a happy birthday. She smiled and waved as the last of them left then slowly gathered up her presents and shoved them in her closet. She then piled the trash in the corner of the kitchen and finally headed up to her room to start on the book. She looked at it and realized it was a diary, she decided to read from later in the book, just to see whose diary it was.

Karura Diary

It was a sunny day and kazekage-sama had finally taken a day away from work to spend sometime with me and temari. Kankurou was on the way and temari had been anxiously awaiting her new little brother. Temari kept rubbing my stomach and speaking to it. I would only smile and giggle as I tussle her hair. Kazekage-sama had taken us to the park to enjoy a nice picnic. There was when he told me of the shukaku demon, he told me that kankurou would be the host. I told him no and he didn't argue, but he left saying only one thing. "I forgave you and your brother for the adultery you have committed against me, but I have already decided upon having this shukaku host being my son." When he finished I felt a sudden rush of anger that welled up deep inside me. I wanted so badly to kill him, I wanted so badly to rid me of this curse. She pulled a kunai and was ready to slit her throat. "Mommy, will kankwuoh have blonde hair too" she says as she twists her hair around her finger. I cry as I throw the kunai away, "No baby I don't think he will" I hold her close in my arms as I kiss her head. "Baby I need you to promise me that you'll always protect your brother, no matter what people say about you." temari smiled up at me and nodded her head. Her smile had always brightened my day, it always reminded me of her dad.

pause

Temari had to close the book as tears welled up in her eyes. "Okaa-san...oji-chan...adultery...?" She couldn't believe what she was reading, to think that all she had heard and seen in her mother could be false. Her loving mother who had shown only a caring and expressing smile, had been hiding a darker side to herself. To think that her mother had never wanted to be with her father, that she had committed an adultery with her uncle. "No it cant possible be true" she denied it, all of it. Her mother couldn't possible have done it, but the only way to know the truth was to read on. She flipped it to the few pages at the end.

Continue diary

My new baby had started kicking and I couldn't be happier, temari was ecstatic and kankurou was as grumpy as his father. "Why must gaara have all the attention, its not like hes even here yet." and everything kankurou said something similar temari would chase him with a fan. I was happy, yet I was afraid of the kazekages passed words. The fact that her new baby was gonna be a host of that horrible demon was unbearable. As the day kept going I kept wondering whether or not I should leave. Perhaps I could head to konoha, I heard there was a new blonde hokage. But even if I could, I know I wouldn't be able to take temari and kankurou with me. So now I have to endure everything that horrible man has to make me endure. I held my kids close as I remembered all the memories we shared together. I know that these are the things that keep me going and I know my kids are my life, but to think that he would use that against me. Temari is my most prized possession, because she is not only mine and Yashamaru's child. We created her by accident, but I never regretted it for one second. We had made a beautiful child and not only that she was a wonderful big sister. She was strong and independent and never let any problem get in her way. I had finally gotten out of my slump and decided to get up and take a walk with the kids, but then my water broke and I had gotten very weak. Temari kept asking me what was wrong and kankurou was in the corner panicking, I couldn't help but giggle a little. The kazekages gaurds soon took me to the hospital where they took me to a room and waited for me to dilate, when I did the kazekage came in with an urn. I had blacked out from all the stress and dizziness I felt. When I awoke I had felt tremendous pain as sand was welling up inside me, I could feel something evil building within my womb. As the tears welled up into my eyes, my anger burst out as I cursed the very person who had helped me give birth to this wonderful child. "As long as this child lives he shall inherit my hate for you, his name is gaara for he will truly live and love only himself." It has been several hours since then, I fear this is my last moments. I only wish to see my children grow and love each other as Yashamaru and I had loved each other.

end of diary

"Why" temari screamed, "why would kankurou ever show me this?" she threw the book across the room. She covered her face into her knees and tried to hide her tears. As she sat there in her dark room she couldn't help but wonder if what she read had been true, could she be the child of her uncle and her mother? She laid there looking out at the moon, she really liked looking at the moon it was so peaceful. She then realized it was a full moon and remembered how gaara would spend countless full moons alone. She had always like watching him on his rampage on the full moonlit nights. She decided to head out to his favorite spot when the moon came out, the full moon was always when he couldn't control shukaku. She had always been the protective of her brothers and had cared deeply that gaara was all alone during his toughest times, so she had followed him on these nights.

Gaara had been restless again tonight, he left his wife in bed covered only by a blanket. She had a cute expression on her face, and was blushing a beet red. He jumped from his window to his roof and continued onwards to the back of the village. When he arrived to his spot he had seen temari sitting there alone, staring up at the moon. Her shadow casted a deep blackness, her clothes rippling with the wind. He watched her as she pulled her fan from her back and plunged it into the ground.

Temari had been enjoying the moonlight as she heard a rustle in the trees behind her. She quickly opened her fan, a gust of wind was blown as the branches and leave were cut by her wind. A surge of sand quickly grabbed her hand before she could make another attack. "G-gomen gaara-kun..." she was speechless, she was so reckless she could've hurt her brother. She diverted her eyes from gaara as she asked him "what are you doing here" He simply answered "this is my favorite spot to go on nights like this" She turned back around and look back up at the moon. "I know" she mumbled as she placed her fan on her back once more. "well I gotta get back and clean, thanks for everything gaara-kun" She left him standing there, she looked back to see him watching her as the sand swirled around him and returned to his guard. She returned to her room and had lain on her bed smiling, she smiled at the fact that he still went there and maybe someday she would meet him there again. She dozed off to sleep dreaming of that chance.


	3. The love triangle

Gaara had laid his hand on her shoulder and she had snuggled into it. She kissed his hand and held it between her hands. She smiled up at him as he kissed her, she blushes as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Gaara-kun, I love you" their lips never part as he lays on top of her and slowly unbuttons her shirt. She stops kissing him to look into his eyes. "Oh gaara-kun I've waited so long for this" she rolled over with him putting her on top, she looked down on him. Gaara looked up at her and was leaning up for another kiss, but she had lain her finger on his lips. She pulled off his shirt and ran her hand down his body. His skin was soft and ruff at the same time she could feel the sand as it was ceasing to encase his body. She was finally feeling his actual body, every muscle, every bone structure. She removed her finger and kissed him afterward. "thank you gaara-kun" he pulled off her shirt and brought his hands over her breasts. She blushed and tried to hide her face from him. He moved his hands lower and pushed it in her pants. "gaara-kun not there" he had pushed his finger inside her. "your so wet temari-chan" she blushed more and pulled him closer into a kiss. He pushed in his finger deeper making her moan more and more. "Oh Gaara-kun this is what I've always wanted." her mind goes blank and she closes her eyes.

Temari wakes up alone in her bed sweating and panting. "W-was that a dream?" the moon shines onto her face as she looks around for any sign of gaara. "It must've been a dream" she pulls off her covers and leans back to cool herself off when she starts to feel something. "No I couldn't have" she slowly moves her hand down a little passed her waist. As she inched closer to her pajamas, she slowly pulled them up to reveal her wet panties. "I did" she throws her head back in frustration as she pulls her blanket back onto her body.

Gaara had picked himself up as the moon went down and the sun arose again. He released his sand to form a soft cloud to sit on, he jumped up top and headed back towards the kazekages quarters. As he arrived at his destination he hoped down and headed through the door, the sand returned to his guard. I guess hinata-chan will be awaking soon. He had gone into the house and straight to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. He opened up the cupboard and it was then he had realized it wasn't his house. He heard footsteps running down the stars.

Temari had run down stairs like a crazy person to see if kankurou had finally come home. She didn't like being alone and wanted some attention from anyone. She had gone into the kitchen to see gaara sitting there alone and eating some eggs and bacon. "G-gaara-kun what're you doing here?" He responds to her by looking up at her and smirking. "eating" She grabbed a chair and a plate. As the two ate temari noticed gaara's uneasiness. "So gaara did you need to do all this" he looked back at her from washing his plate. "I went to the wrong house" she looked at him surprised and giggled. "wrong house"

Gaara looked back at her and nodded. "just one of those days I guess" he went back to the dishes and didn't talk again. He had finished and looked back at her, he kept his emotionless stare on her. She never looked away, she just kept staring at him. He got up and kissed her, finally giving into his urges he had long awaited to release. She was surprised but didn't seem to resist him, it was almost as if she was expecting this. He could feel her pulling him closer, his mind was racing of all kinds of thoughts. His urges became out of control and he finally picked her up and took her upstairs.

Temari was being taken upstairs, she held onto gaara not wanting to let him go. They got to her room and she looked at him. "Don't stop here" she held her body close to his not wanting to give him up. "Please gaara-kun, I don't want this to end" She felt him move into her room, she let herself down and pulled him onto the bed. "I had a dream you know, about us" she sat down and laid her head on his shoulders. "We were laying in this exact bed, and ready to embrass each other, in body" she kisses him "and spirit".

Gaara had been surprised by what she had said, she was feeling the same things he had been feeling before. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her deeply, he wanted to do so much more with her. "Temari-nee-chan I want to do more with you than you probably had in your dream, but I don't know if I want to ask" temari did something unexpected to him, she had lain him down and pulled off her shirt. He wasn't new to sex, but what he was experiencing was nothing he had felt before. Before he could comprehend what was going on he was fully nude, with an erection that had bothered him since she kissed him.

Temari was surprised by the way his body was reacting, she reached her hand down between his legs. She watched as he blushed from the reaction her hand was making, she moved her head down below as well and sucked on his member. Her head was bobbing up and down as she sucked down more of his throbbing hard-on. He moaned slightly as his seed was gushing into her mouth, she pulls her head up and licks the side of her mouth where some cum had leaked down. "Oh gaara-kun it tastes so good." she grabbed his hand and brought it down to her pussy as she made him feel how wet she had gotten. Gaara couldn't believe how wet his sister was getting, her pussy was completely drenched. He stuck his finger inside her and smirked at how tight she was. "temari-nee, are you a virgin?" She blushed and looked away from him. "h-hai" gaara blushed as he realized that temari was giving her virginity to him. She kissed him not wanting him to regret his actions. "gaara-kun I want you to do this, I only want to do this with you" temari held on to him not wanting to let go, she then felt his finger move in and out of her again. "Oh gaara-kun make me feel good" she was breathing hard and gaara thought that she looked so cute as she bite her finger as she cummed. "temari-nee you look really cute right now" temari blushed and hid her face in her hands, gaara then took this chance and brought his head between her legs. "No gaara-kun don't look at me" she squeezed her legs around him, but the more he licked her the more her legs loosened up around him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his tongue reach her clit. She moaned even louder now and tried to keep herself from cumming. "temari-nee cant have all the fun" he said this as he got up and brought his cock up to her pussy. "Gaara-kun I don't know if its gonna fit"he layed on top of her and kissed her neck. "don't worry temari-nee" ill be gentle" he pushed his cock inside her, temari yelped a little but bit her lip to keep herself from worrying gaara. It had hurt her but she didn't want him to know, he was finally entering her and she wanted him to feel good. "G-gaara-kun its hurting a little" she told him, but gaara didn't pay any attention to her. He had pushed his cock deep into her until it hit her womb. "AAAAH!!" she was crying in pain as gaara thrusted his cock deep inside her. She was bleeding but her body was starting to enjoy it. Soon she released herself from the pain and came. "Oh gaara-kun that felt so good" her body twitched as the orgasm overcame her body, with gaaras thrusts reaching deeper and deeper her body wouldn't stop. He could feel her cum as he pushed his cock deep into her body, he could feel her womb, and his cock was ready to burst temari could feel him ready to pull out so she rolled him over and rode his cock. Gaara couldn't hold himself back and came inside her. Temari was trying to suck every drop of cum out with her pussy, she finally collapsed on top of him. They were both panting and sweating every time he tried to move she held him close to her. "Temari-nee we shouldn't have done this, you could get pregnant, I'm married and were siblings" temari looked up at him and smiled. "gaara-kun ill do anything you tell me, if you want this to be kept secret I will keep it, even if we have a baby. Gaara-kun I wanted this, don't feel guilty, I know your marriage is important and is the reason we were able to avoid the great nation war. Gaara-kun I love you more than a sister should, to be able to be embraced by you this way has made me so happy. I love you gaara-kun, so for now, for tonight I want to stay in your arms. Gaara had held her close and combed his fingers through her hair. He paused when he found a scar in the back of her head. "G-gomen temari-nee, for putting you through so much" she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. "Gomen" she continued to cry before falling asleep in his arms.

Hinata couldn't believe what she had just seen, her veins popping out from the side of her head from using byakugen. Her tears streamed from the side of her eyes and she held the kunai close to her chest. She released her byakugen and ran back to the kazekage household. She slammed the door behind her and ran straight to the bed her and gaara share, though gaara didn't spend a lot of time in it. She pulled her face under the covers and cried her heart out into the pillow. After a half hour of crying she found herself getting tired, and soon she fell asleep. When she awoke she found herself in her pajamas, gaara had been back and was working back in his office. She could hear the a couple of jounins appear, the two jounins had said something and left again. Hinata had gotten up rubbing the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, she then opened the door and gone to the kazekages office. "G-gaara-kun will you be staying here tonight?

Gaara had looked up to see hinata standing in the doorway with the pajamas he had bought her on their honeymoon. "Hinata-chan did I wake you" he looked at her and put his pencil down. She shook her head and he walked over to her. He felt extremely guilty and wanted to apologize for some reason. Hinata flinched as he hugged her, he didn't know why he just felt like hugging her. His lips rubbed gently against hers, hinata looked stunned. Gaara was feeling the same sort of feelings that he had towards temari earlier that day. "Hinata-chan you are my wife, so its not an extreme idea to get you pregnant for a future heir."

Hinata looked abashed, she knew what he did earlier today but she wanted to be embraced by him just as she watch temari-nee. "G-gaara-kun w-we shouldn't be doing this, i-if there's an emergency at the office. We would be caught" gaara just looked at her and kisses her, he slowly pulled the spaghetti strap string off her shoulders and let the pajamas drop to the floor. His kisses started heading lower and lower until he finally reached her breasts, her bra was in his way but he just let his sand cut it in half. Hinatas upper half was exposed, she was embarrassed but didn't mind if it was only gaara looking at her. She held him close enjoying the feel of his tongue on her nipples. "G-gaara-kun it feels so good"

Temari bursts through the door to see hinata-san half nude and gaara sexually pleasuring her. In a quick instant though gaaras sand wrapped around hinata and he stood in front of her, "what is it temari" gaara said in his cold voice as he kept a nonstop glare at her. "A-a-ano I was told to head to your office for a mission" gaara looked away and told her to wait in his office. She saw him kiss hinata before they were out of her view. The door had closed on her and she quickly headed to the kazekages office. Hinatas quiet moans were like a loudspeaker echoing through her head. She couldn't understand why he was acting so cold towards her and hinata. Had he been wanting to keep both of them with him. She couldn't deny that she wanted him all to herself, but she had already told him she would do anything for him. A sudden chill ran through her spine as she heard a cold voice whisper in the back of her mind. _If you kill Hinata-chan then he will only be with you. _Temari whipped around and pointed her fan at nothing. "Am I just imagining things?" she thought to herself as she strapped her fan to her back. _Kill her and he'll be all yours. _Her eyes widened as she clamped her hands around her ears. "No be quiet I don't want to hear it anymore" she lost her balance and fell to the floor. _You cant shut me out, I will always be here. _Temari pulled herself up and ran to the door.

Gaara had opened the door and found temari staring up at him. He pulled her hands off her ears and smiled down at her. "What is wrong temari-nee?" her hands were pulled from him as she stormed out of his office. Hinata came from his room buttoning up her shirt. Gaara walked into his office as she looked up at him. He slammed the door and retreated to his paperwork. After an hour of work he grabbed his guard and ran out the door. Hinata was holding a tray of tea for him, he waved her away and began his departure. As he left the village shadows began to follow him through the desert. As he reached the border of Sunagakure and Konoha, the shadows following him appeared. "Did you do as I asked?" The anbu removed his cloak. "Hai kazekage-sama."


	4. Close to the end

Temari was frustrated, agrivated, dumb-struck, confused and alittled bloated. Why did she believe that gaara would be in a relationship with her. He had hinata, why would he need her. At times like this she searched her drawer for her favorite razor, only to find it missing. She sat on her bed and cried, cried till the crescent moon shown brightly in the sky.

Gaara had the anbu drop the duffle bag and out popped a frog. "You can cut the crap naruto, I know thats you!" A puff of smoke revealed the blonde haired hokage. "Hehe cant fool you gaara-sama." Gaara punches naruto right in the face. "I agreed to let you see hinata on the condition you would do it descretely." Naruto gets up and spit out blood from a cut in his gums. "i know, but I had to embrace hinata-chan once more. All this hiding around is stupid." gaara glared at him. "It's your own fault, you should have realized your feelings before we faked your death."

Hinata woke up screaming naruto's name and panting heavily. Her cold sweat slowly dripping down her face. The images flashed so vividly through her mind. Gaara had killed the man she love and she was going to kill him. She got up and put on her mask and headed out the door.

Temari lay on her bed, the dried tears still upon her face. "Gaara-kun what do you truly feel about me?" she grabbed her mothers diary again and flipped throught the pages listening to her mothers words. T was then she realized that maybe kankurou had given her this so she shouldnt feel weird about her love for gaara. Maybe she could love him just like her uncles love her mother. She quickly grabbed her fand and jumped out the window.

Gaara and naruto headed back to the sand village, on the way they met a ramen traveling cart. Throught much insisting from naruto they went and ate there, of course naruto had to disguise himself again. "Two bottles of sake and two bols of rame." The store manager looked perplexed. "for the frog and yourself sir?" the shop owner asked, gaara smirked. "this was once a great sage you know, but his stupidity led him to be like this." the frog stuck out his tongue at gaara, this made the shop owner laugh.

Temari and hinata were panting, both their cuts dripping blood. Their fight had been long and didnt seem to be ending anytime soon. Hinata had successfully cut off temari's chakra, but her weasel summon was still fighting for her. "Is fighting for you brother, really worth dieing for?" hinata asked. "iie!" temari shouted "I will not die, and for gaara's love I will not lose." with that temari threw several shuriken that hinata easily dodged, temari smirked. Wire had wrapped around hinatas neck and she began choking. The weasel took this chance and dashed after her, as temari threw a kunai at her. Hinata calmed herself ad closed her eyes. "Kaiten!" A swirl of charkra surrounded hinata deflecting the kunai, defeating the weasel, and breaking the wire choking her. "you have no defenses now temari-nee, and now I will kill gaaras love, just like he killed mine." she dashed at temari, ready to blast chakra through temari with both palms. She hit two seperate chests. "Hinata-chan, thats not how the woman I married should act." gaara stood there with a palm over his heart, blood falling down through the corner of his lip. "hinata-chan, you shouldn't kill on my behalf" naruto said as he coughed up blood.

Edt. Notes: T^T plz forgive me for not getting this chapter out for so long, ive had no use of the internet for so long. T-T I thought I was gonna die. Anyways this isnt exactly long, but it supposed to build up to the last chapter so I thought It didnt really need to be all that long. Anyways thnx for reading. Ill try to have the last chapter before the new year but if I dont ill definently have it before the 15th of january. Laterz ^_^


	5. Temari's haunting past returns

A week had passed since gaara had been admitted to the medical ward. The main chakra points around gaara's heart had been closed temporary, but long enough to cause gaara to go into cardiac arrest. Temari stood in front of the surgeons ward holding her hands close together.

*A week earlier*  
They had bandaged her up, but her chakra was recovering slowly. Through many painstaking hours temari had finally gained enough strength to walk around. The first place she had wanted to walk was to gaara's room, but naruto had stopped her from seeing him. He knew that gaara's condition would only stress temari out further and slow her recovery. Hinata stood meekly behind naruto, a quick glare from temari to Hinata made a small squeak of terror escape her lips. Temari quickly turned around and headed outside. She didn't even want to talk to either of those people. Her heart ached for gaara, but would she even be able to face him. To think that gaara cared for her so deeply he would give up his life for hers. She soon realized that she had been walking around aimlessly for the past half hour and was now unsure where she was. The stress of low chakra and her heart ache over gaara had led her to be a little lost in her home terrain. After wandering around for hours she found some familiar terrain that led her home. Kankurou must be still out on a mission, because he was neither at the hospital or home. "Perhaps he's with gaara," she said to herself. A knock at the door made her jump a little; she had not been expecting company so soon. She rushed to the door, anxious to see who it was and question them about gaara's condition.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was at the door. There standing at 4' 10", was a slim, tanned Tayuya. "O-hai-yo, Temari-chan." Temari immediately responded, "Tayuya-dono," before she could cover her mouth. The three months of agonizing torture and subservient attitude that Temari suffered under Tayuya began boiling old emotions. Temari could remember how her squad was completely devastated to a group of rogue ninjas. Tayuya had survived their bout during the chunnin exam many years ago and had trained to take down Temari. Though when the time came to kill temari, she began to have underlying feelings. She could not dare to show her feelings or the group might turn on her, so instead she made temari her personal…Concubine. That was three years ago, after temari had escaped the group was soon wiped out. Temari believed Tayuya had died with them, but then here she was. Tayuya took full advantage of the situation and let herself in. Temari was still frozen solid, the memories of tayuya's sexual experiments still coursed through her body. Temari seemed to be following the programming of Tayuya's experiments, when a part of her screamed out Gaara's name. She snapped out of the trance and immediately pulled a kunai from her bandages and threw it at Tayuya. The kunai disassembled the Henge-no-jutsu till all that was left was a piece of paper and the smoke. Temari pulled the kunai from the wall and took the paper from the tip of it.  
"Tsk Tsk Temari-chan, the effects of my love song don't seem to reach you quite so easily any more. But don't you worry Tema-chan. When I get there I'll be able to enjoy your flavor once more."  
The note enflamed in front of her till it was nothing but ashes. Temari wrapped her arms around her chest and began to sob quietly. The images of the things Tayuya did in her past haunted her greatly.

►Editor's Note◄  
I am deeply sorry for not updating in like forever. I have nothing to make up for it. That's about it. I am heartbroken so I am almost certain ill write more often, but cannot guarantee that I will.


	6. How it all began

The smell of burnt flesh reached Tayuya's nostrils, she spat at the strong taste it formed in the back of her throat. Her mission was successful, in that they were able to take down the current hokage. The corpse of Naruto lay a few meters away from her. The battle that ensued had ravaged her home base, but her primary mission was still completed none the less. She hoisted herself up holding her side. The gash on her stomach was deep, without proper treatment she was going to bleed out. She left the base and began to wander the forest. Finding a clearing some distance away, she found herself watching her boss surrounded by Ninjas of the Sand. His power was not so weak as to fall here, but Tayuya was curious as to who was leading this attack against her. She was soon answered by the hand of Shukaku crashing down upon her boss. The sand swirled around him till the form of a hand grasping him appeared. "You are the powers in this forest that had hurt Temari are you not." The boss responded with a smirk and said, "Oh, she was an obedient child screaming and crying, apologizing to her gaara-sama, saying how she wishes you would forgive her as she serviced my memb…Gaaaah!" The snapping of his bones and squishing of his organs was the last sounds his body made. Gaara steps out of the shadows, blood dripping off the tips of his hair. "Take Temari back to Sunagakure, and get her treated. Then I would like you to alert Konoha of the Hokage's death. The newly appointed Hokage will have to reform the bond with Sunagakure, be it marriage or the blood pact. Either way we must hurry, with the news of a new Hokage, Konoha's enemies will surely want to strike now more than ever." Gaara stood in the middle of the clearing. He takes the gourd off his back and slams it onto the dirt floor. As the gourd hits the floor it bursts into the sand that always surrounds gaara. "Leave me now; I must cleanse this area so no one knew we were here." The squad at his back disappears in the blink of an eye with Temari. Tayuya is unsure of what is about to happen but turns tail and run. Whatever it is, it will most likely kill her. The ground shook so deeply the trees began to sink a little. Tayuya was trying to pick up the pace, but her injuries were slowing her down. Tayuya ignored the pain and ran as fast as she could, she soon passed out from the blood loss.

Gaara had returned to Sunagakure, his body wrapped in scars and gashes. The plan to overthrow the rogue ninjas had been pushed forward due to this one emotion of love for his sister; he would live with the physical pain. Just as long as Temari was safe he would be held responsible for his rash actions. A knock at the door made gaara focus his attention to whoever was out there, "Speak," he commanded. "Gaara-sama, it's me Naruto." Gaara opened the door and glared at him. "You're not supposed to show your face, you're supposed to be dead remember." Naruto closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall. "I know but I heard who they were going to replace me, the person you're going to have to marry." Gaara shrugged, "I told you I do not care, the most important thing at this moment is that we eliminated the threat that would have cost the Hyuuga clan their honor." Naruto paced back and forth, "I know, everyone would agree that taking care of Hanabi's rogue actions was something we had to do in the shadows, but I feel bad about Hinata. To think she will never know what happened to her sister." Gaara stopped him there. "We already agreed with the actions we have taken, there is no going back. Until Konoha can reclaim its former power, we cannot let the world know the last jinchuuriki is alive." Naruto moved to the window and exhaled. "I love her gaara-sama." Gaara patted him on the shoulders, "I know the feeling."

Tayuya awoke suddenly; unsure of where she was and how long she had been asleep she began focusing on her surroundings. It was an underground cavern, the walls were smooth and there was one entrance/exit. She tried to pull herself up, but the pain of her injuries was too severe. Hanabi walked in and told her to rest. Hanabi explained that she found Tayuya under a sea of sand. Tayuya explained what she had seen, from the death of the hokage to the execution of the boss. Hanabi listened intently while changing her bandages. When she heard everything she finished with Tayuya's bandages. She then told Tayuya of their retaliation against Sunagakure. "Tayuya-san, I need you to bring Temari back to our side. Think you can do that for me." Tayuya could not disobey her master and answered with a simple nod.


	7. Tayuya takes Temari

Tayuya's Return deeply affected Temari. Her mind kept fluttering with thoughts of the past, so much so she lost balance and crashed into a trash can. Temari rubbed her bruised ribs, a voice from behind her caught her off guard. "Temari-nee." It was Hinata, she had seen Temari fall and tried to help her. Temari slapped away her hand and picked herself up. "I don't need help from someone like you." She spit at Hinata and walked away. "Stupid bitch needs to learn her place." She grabbed her ribs again as they throbbed with pain. A hand on her shoulders made temari whip around and slap the person behind her. "Look Hina…" Tayuya turned back at Temari and glared at her. "Is that any way to treat your former master, Te-ma-ri-chan!" A forceful squeeze to Temari's broken arm made her yelp in pain. Tayuya pulled, lifting her up and pushed her against the wall. The pain from being pulled up from her broken arm and the bruises on her ribs led Temari to whimper in pain. Tayuya gently wrapped her hand around her throat and pulled her into a deep kiss. "My my you sure know how to turn a girl on." Temari pulled away, but Tayuya applied pressure to her neck and held her against the wall. "No no no, my darling. You are not escaping this time." Tayuya pulled out a kunai and began slowly cutting each strap of bandage that covered her thigh. She then flipped the kunai around and applied the cold handle the on Temari's inner thigh. Slowly moving up to her vaginal region Tayuya stopped herself short of insertion. Temari faced away from Tayuya but let a quiet moan escape her pale lips. Tayuya smirked and pulled the kunai away. Tayuya then pulled Temari's face into her view. She then began to lick Temari's neck, quickly going from her cleavage to her collar bone. Kissing softly until she had to brush the hair out of her face. Temari tried to look away again, but Tayuya held her face in place. She then applied her lips softly against her cheeks inching peck by peck until she reached her lips. It began as a soft kiss, as if Temari's lips were fragile enough to break at the slightest touch. It then proceeded to Tayuya's tongue finding its way between those lips. Temari's body, remembering the smooth texture of Tayuya's tongue, enveloped itself around Tayuya. First wrapping its legs around her waist, then her arms around her neck. Finally ending with her tongue rubbing slightly against Tayuya's tongue. When Tayuya finished playing with Temari she dragged her through the alleyway to a nearby housing establishment. Throwing a bag on the table, the man behind her threw a key onto the table and took the bag. Tayuya grabbed the key and continued to drag Temari down a hallway. Temari still in a trance followed blindly, until they came to a stop near the rear of the building. Tayuya pushed her into the room and laid her on the bed. Temari's head screamed to stop herself, but her body just acted obediently. Tayuya then got on top of her when the sound of a vibrating buzz came from Tayuya's left pocket. Temari turned away blushing, the images of dirty objects rushed through her mind. Tayuya pulled out a cell phone and spoke to the unknown person. "Hello" she said in a depressed contempt voice. A mixture of confusing What's and How's came from Tayuya's mouth. Temari laid there patiently waiting for a new order. Tayuya got up and walked to the door. She sighed and said "Wait her my little love slave I'll be right back." With that she left the Temari there, wet and confused.

The silence in the room made the next thirty-minutes unbearable. With the silence came personal thought, and at this juncture Temari's guilt had set in. Should she be doing this. Her time being prisoner of Tayuya had led her to have unsorted feelings towards her, feelings which she obviously still has. Could this endless cycle of torment from her heart be the only thing in her life worth living for. She had already ruined gaara's relationship with Hinata. She was selfish and her selfish act had led to gaara being in the hospital. Temari sought the refuge of a razor. The physical act of tormenting her nerves by slicing at them usually calmed her down. She got up and walked to the bathroom, If she were to stay she needed to shower to think. The creek of the shower handles were a wakeup call for temari. To think she was actually stupid enough to fall for the same tricks. Tayuya wasn't here for her, she wanted something. This time Temari was going to plan her own questioning, and if Tayuya didn't like it then that would be the last of her nuisance. Temari pulls a blade from her headband, behind the metal plate.


End file.
